Abstract This proposal support for a core-based scientist with our Cancer Center Support Grant (CCSG) as the parent grant, seeks career stability for Dr. Kamiar Moin the Director of the Microscopy, Imaging and Cytometry Resources core (MICR) of the Karmanos Cancer Institute (KCI). MICR is the largest facility core of KCI and is funded, in part, by the CCSG (P30-CA022453, Dr. Gerold Bepler PI/Unit Director; Dr. Moin is a co-investigator). Dr. Moin established MICR in 1994 as the Confocal Imaging Core in the Cancer Center and provided cutting- edge expertise and state-of-the-art technology in fluorescent microscopy, confocal microscopy and related techniques. From the beginning with only a 200 ft2 space and one instrument, Dr. Moin has expanded and significantly upgraded the MICR a number of times culminating into the current premier multimodal imaging and flow cytometry service center with over 4000 ft2 space and 22 capital instruments. Dr. Moin?s mission through MICR is to support and enhance the peer reviewed funded research activities of our scientific community whose research requires advanced cytometry as well as cellular, tissue, and animal imaging and analysis. To fulfill this mission, Dr. Moin strives to consistently meet several objectives, which are to: 1) provide expertise in analytical methods development, technology development and validation, imaging and cytometry study design; 2) provide collaboration and consultation for grant proposals and publications; 3) provide and maintain state-of-the-art advanced instrumentation in flow cytometry, microscopy and imaging; 4) promote opportunities for intra- and inter-programmatic interaction among our scientific members; 5) minimize cost and effort for KCI investigators while increasing efficiency and 6) provide educational and training opportunities in microscopy, imaging and flow cytometry. Dr. Moin is a nationally and internationally recognized expert and leader in imaging and cytometry, evident by his service on 18 NIH study sections and numerous presentations and workshops, with over 30 years of experience and more than two decades of facility core management and administrative skills. His expertise in imaging and cytometry with a proven track record in technology and methods development is critical to the CCSG and the 25 NCI funded investigator-initiated research projects utilizing MICR. This application, if funded, will support 100% of his efforts and will offset some of the costs incurred by the individual NCI funded projects by reducing the chargeback rates. The R50 will provide career stability without dependence on individual grant and allows him to prioritize his effort on those projects that require methodology and technology development. The funds requested for travel will enable Dr. Moin to attend conferences in imaging and cytometry and/or core facility management meetings such as the Association of the Biomolecular Research Facilities (ABRF), to continue his education in imaging/cytometry and core management to be effective in his role to support the NCI funded projects.